


Mirror

by OnlyForNow



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: F/M, That's what I wish could happen in the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyForNow/pseuds/OnlyForNow
Summary: Sometimes it all get a little too much. Ámbar knows that, she always felt it. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, that's the worst part.





	Mirror

It’s been two days since Ámbar locked herself in her room, the only person who had a minimum talk with her was Amanda and just for leaving the food on her doorstep. Luna got worried for Ámbar’s well being when Sharon said that if Ámbar doesn’t show up to another dinner, she would severely regret, Luna doesn’t know what this means but anything coming from Sharon is scary enough.

She tried to talk to her on the door, it didn’t work. Ámbar only keeps yelling for her to stay way. When the time of their training came, Juliana annoyed with Ámbar’s lack of obligation with skating a week before the competition replaced her for Jim, Luna told her that by the door and Ámbar kept screaming for Luna leave, managing to make Luna more worried.

So Luna called the only person she believes could reach Ámbar: Simón. Gladly, he was on his way with Matteo.

“Luna!” Simón calls when he gets in the kitchen. “Where is she?” He asks as she looks at him.

“Her room. On the first floor, third door on the left.”Luna answers and he runs for the stairs. Matteo shows up running the next second. “Chico fresa?”

“I swear he would be hit by a car at least three times on the way here,” Matteo said breathless, Luna smiles giving him a quick kiss.

“Ámbar?” Simón says by the hall. His heart is beating fast, his hands are cold, he is nervous, he has no idea what he would find now. They’ve been apart since he knew she was using, Simón has tried to keep a safe distance, he felt to hurt, a fool for falling for her. Skating still the only thing connecting them, they fell back to the beginning. But once Luna called him for Ámbar, it doesn’t matter, he just knows he would take care of Ámbar, whatever it takes, _he needed to be there for her._

“Not again.” He can listen her voice whispered comes from a white door. A sigh escaped from his mouth on his way to the door.

“Ámbar?” Simón asks with his forehead against the door. Ámbar gets up from her bed recognizing his voice, moves closer to the door. Her heart felt heavy knowing Simón right there beyond the door, she doesn’t say anything. “Hey, I just wanted to know if you’re okay. You didn’t show up on the rink for the train, I missed my partner.” She stays quiet, unnoticed she is moving closer to the door. “Are you alright?” Nothing but their breaths could be heard in that moment. “Say something, please.”

“Simón, just leave. I don’t want to see anyone.” Ámbar finally said it sounded as she was begging.

“You were alone for two days. Let me see you.” Another silence between them. Luna and Matteo quietly watched them from another side of the hall. “Bonita? What happened?” Then a loud sob came out, followed by a growl.

“It’s her fault. She takes everything I am. I’m back to nothing now.” Ámbar shouts throwing her pillows on a table that had photos, half of them shattered when they fell. “I need to find my way. I can’t stay like this, I’m Ámbar Smith, la…” She sat in front of her mirror talking to it. “I need to destroy it, destroy her.” Hearing it, Simón gets desperate.

“Ámbar, open it.” He orders hitting the door. A laugh mix with glass breaking sound filled the air. “ Bonita!” Simón yells desperately, Luna and Matteo goes for the door.

For Ámbar, she broke the mirror Ámbar, it’s freaking scaring and freeing. The person who controls and judge her the most doesn’t exists anymore, but at the same time she broke herself in the process, she was a part of Ámbar.

“We need to break in,” Luna says worriedly.

“Do you know how to break a door, chica delivery?” Matteo asks sarcastically, making her roll her eyes.

“What is happening here?” This voice gives the three shivers, Rey is walking up to them with a severe stare.

“Ámbar got locked inside, now she doesn’t how to get it open,” Matteo says and Rey narrows his eyes before taking some keys from his pocket.

“You have a key for her room?” Luna questions scared.

“For all rooms.” By the answer, Luna’s eyes wide thinking how weird this is. Rey manages to open the door, the first person to rush in is Simón running for Ámbar, who sitting on the floor sobbing hard, trying to get the piece of her shattered mirror together while blood runs down her hands and arms, making her small white mat red.

Simón embraces her, holding her in his arms, pulls her away from the broken glasses.

Ámbar’s sobs turn louder, he sat with her on the bed. The two men stayed by the door shocked while Luna runs for a first aid kit. Ámbar’s hands are bleeding but she doesn’t seem to care about it, the pain she carried inside was bigger than the physical hurt, those cuts are little to nothing.

“Bonita?” Simón holds her cheeks to look at her in the eyes, her eyes are blood shot, making the blue looks more bright than ever before, under her eyes there were dark circles, she hadn’t slept at all those two days, noticing this Simón lays down on her bed with her by his side making her rest on his chest, she still crying unstoppably.

“Mrs. Benson needs to know about this,” Rey exclaims breaking his shocked state and leaving. Matteo also wakes up to reality but too confused to make any action and afraid of disturbing Simón’s work, he paces back bumping into Luna, she keeps going to the bed.

“Here. We need to take care of her hands.” Luna sets the kit on the bed.

“No! Not her! Get her out!” Ámbar screams pulling her head into her hands and moving away from Simón, trying to escape. Simón hugs her tightly, rocking her, Ámbar’s head rests on his neck now. Simón and Matteo exchange a look, then Matteo gently pulls Luna into a hug taking her out of the room. Luna follows his guide, feeling hurt for Ámbar’s words, she sounded absolutely horrified that Luna was closer to her.

Simón sits straight reaching for the kit, taking her hands. Ámbar, still crying, quietly lets him fix her hands, dressing it, she only watches him taking care of her. He ended kissing her hands and laying back, she lounges herself on his chest again. Ámbar feels peaceful, calmer now, the last tears streaming down.

“You can sleep. It will be okay.” Simón stated to Ámbar caressing her hair, making her slowly asleep.

“Nothing will be okay.” She manages to say fighting against her sleepiness. “I’m alone.”

“I’ll still be here when you wake up. I won’t leave you.” He whispers then kisses her forehead while her consciousness drove her away. “Ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope with all my heart you liked


End file.
